In the foregoing descriptions, the various embodiments describe brake systems for any wheeled apparatus, especially such devices that include a board and truck system. However it should be noted that this is for exemplary reasons only and the invention applies to other wheeled board conveyances such as scooters, skate boards, and other such conveyances. Conventional brakes can be discussed in three basic categories: (1) street friction (force applied to the street or ground), (2) tire friction (force applied directly to the tire portion of the wheel), and (3) wheel friction (force applied to the inner hub of the wheel or to the axle).
Street friction brakes, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,928 (Orcutt) and such as the commercially available POGO Brake from Germany, are inherently noisy and cause a bumpy, unstable and potentially unsafe braking action.
The second type of system, inner wheel hub or axle friction systems and can provide effective, smooth and safe braking action. However, these systems have the significant disadvantage that they are relatively expensive and specialized because they are integrated into the design and construction of the axle assembly, known as the truck assembly, and sometimes the board part of the longboard, known as the deck. The majority of users do not want to be forced into paying for the extra expense of these more expensive systems. Moreover, the majority of users prefer to choose a truck assembly and deck of their liking, not a design that is dictated by the company selling the brake. An example is the commercially available Brakeboard (www.brakeboard.com).
The third brake system category, that of a tire friction system. Namely, a braking system that applies friction to the wheel or tire of the device. Other tire friction are known but have experienced little to no adoption in the marketplace. For example, a tire friction braking system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,251 (Sakwa). However, the Sakwa system requires that the rider position their rear foot over the rear truck, during braking. Such a placement is contrary to a conventional rider stance on a longboard where a rider positions the feet in between the trucks for stability. Moving the feet over or behind the truck can be a less stable riding position on a longboard. The Sakwa device also requires permanent modification to the existing skateboard and makes as more complicated and difficult. Sakwa's swivel housing mates with the truck. However, trucks vary in geometry so Sakwa's structure may not be universal with all trucks. Sakwa does not offer a large range of braking pressure on the wheels. The Sakwa system is comprised of only rigid components and only provides direct force transmission compared to the present invention which provides a dual stage braking capability giving the rider a larger range of braking force.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,655 (Banks) also describes a tire friction braking system. Banks's actuation pedal is in the front which encourages a shift of weight toward the front during braking. During deceleration, weight of the rider is already biased forward and should be counteracted toward the rear in order to prevent toppling over. Again, this is a different riding position as compared to a conventional rider stance of a longboard which positions the feet in between the trucks for stability. Banks requires the rider to position their rear foot over the front truck, during braking, which is sub-optimal for riding. It is a less stable riding position on a longboard. Banks requires permanent modification of the deck and the rear truck. In Banks, at no point during the braking process can the rider provide direct pressure on to the wheels. The cable is always in between the rider and the wheels and the cable can stretch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,582 (Maurer) also describes a tire friction braking system which has the following challenges: (1) The conventional rider stance of a longboard positions the feet in between the trucks for stability whereas Maurer requires the rider to position their rear foot over the rear truck, during braking, which is sub-optimal for riding. It is a less stable riding position on a longboard; (2) Maurer requires permanent modification to the existing skateboard is required; (3) Maurer's brake does not pivot with the truck assembly during turning, which makes it difficult to provide adequate wheel clearance for turning; (4) In Maurer, at no point during the braking process can the rider provide direct pressure on to the wheels. A flexible element is always in between the rider and the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,524 (Carroll) also describes a tire friction braking system Again, Carroll requires the rider to position their foot off-center which is inherently less stable than a centered more balanced foot position. Carroll's device further compromises stability because the required foot position during braking is much higher off of the deck. Typically, a rider's foot should remain close to the deck to promote stability. The higher the rider lifts their foot off of the deck, the more unstable the riding position becomes. Caroll's device requires a rider to raise their foot a distance off of the deck because the stroke required to actuate the braking system is significant because the brake pads are set-off far from the wheels in order to prevent interference with the wheels during turning. In Carroll, at no point during the braking process does the brake offer a large range of braking pressure on to the wheels. The Carroll system is comprised of only rigid components and only provides direct force transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,519 (Maloney) also describes a tire friction brake system, that requires permanent modification of the deck. Again, the device of Maloney requires the rider to position their foot off-center which is inherently less stable than a centered more balanced foot position. Maloney does not have the advantages of a dual stage braking system.
Another tire friction brake system previously available commercially is known as the V-Brake, includes a system that connects to the side of the board to apply the brake to only one wheel on the side of the board that the system is connected to. This system suffers from poor human factors design and ergonomics as it is difficult to maintain one's balance when used.
Another tire friction brake system available commercially is known as the Talon. This system is an advanced engineered system and requires a proprietary board, truck and wheels. This proprietary nature of the system makes it un-deployable to a mass market for reasons described previously. Another tire friction brake system available commercially is known as the Brakeboard. This system also requires a proprietary truck and wheels.
Another way to categorize brakes is between those that are hand actuated, and those that are foot actuated. Hand actuated brakes may work like a bicycle brake, for example they may use a hand operated lever, attached via a cable to a brake shoe witch impinges on the wheel or tire. However, in this case there is an extra cable that can be an inconvenience to the rider especially when not in use.
When opting for a braking system, a user will benefit if they have the choice of combining the braking system with a variety of decks, trucks, and/or wheel types.
In 2013 there were 21 skateboard fatalities in the United States, most of which occurred on public streets, and based on a recent study approximately 16,000 unpowered skate board related traumatic brain injuries per year. Most of these fatalities and injuries are with children, and at a significant social cost and healthcare utilization cost to the country. These statistics and the limitations of the prior art systems aforementioned, clearly point out a dire and unmet need for a brake system is improved over the conventional brake systems. Specifically, a successful tire braking system would include one or more of the following attributes (but is not limited to the attributes): (1) smooth and quite operation; (2) simple, quick, reliable, consistent, predicable and safe assembly; (3) assembly without requiring any modifications nor requiring substituting the stock or as-bought components such as the deck, truck and wheels, with special components, and such that deployment can be easily manageable in the retail or home setting; (4) easy, quick and safe disassembly; (5) low cost; (6) universally install-able on all standard longboard decks, trucks and wheels; (7) allows the rider to position their feet the way they would normally position their feet for maintaining balance and normal riding throughout the different stages of slowing and braking; (8) braking can be applied to both the left and right wheel; (9) a large braking range with a range of different force levels capable of being applied.
The present invention provides an improved brake system to encourage widespread adoption of a brake that meets the riders' requirement as well as allows for ease of installation across multiple boards, trucks, and or wheels.